Wanted Dead or Alive
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: If I hadn't turned him, he would have died.' The story of how Robin Branagh became a vampire CBBC Young Dracula


_**A/N:** Another Young Dracula fic. This is based on a tiny line in a previous fic of mine, 'I Know Now This Is Who I Really Am'. Hopefully you'll like it. Rated only for bood, and that's just to be on the safe side_

* * *

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

It was another fight for his life, and Vladimir Dracula was relishing it. He didn't often get in fights, his position forcing bodyguards on him, and in the few fights he was in, he enjoyed the challenge, holding back on his full strength and powers just enough. "VLAD!" The voice yelling was enough to snap Vlad out of the fight, causing him to get punched in the face.

"Son. Of. A. Bat!" Vlad cursed loudly, kicking the slayer before turning to see where the voice had come from. There was his friend, his very best friend, Robin, running towards him, a look of panic on his face. "Robin?" he said softly, ducking the slayer's fist. "ROBIN GET AWAY FROM HERE," he yelled turning to block another parry from the slayer. He then head butted the slayer, cringing inwardly at the move. With the slayer on the ground, he turned fully to face his friend. "Seriously Robin, you can't keep running into fights. It's not safe for yo..."

"VLAD HE'S GOT A GUN!" Robin screamed, running even faster. Vlad turned round, to see the slayer standing with a maniacal grin, gun pointed at him. Vlad scoffed.

"You honestly think that can kill me slayer?" he asked, staring at the slayer calmly. The slayer grinned at him, a cruel grin.

"Let's see," he told Vlad, before firing. The sound was loud, and it echoed in Vlad's ears. He was vaguely aware of a dark figure jumping in front of him, but it didn't really register for a moment or two. There was a groan, and all went silent. The gun dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. and the slayer paled. "...Oh god..."

"Robin?!" Vlad said, gripping on to his friend, seeing the wet pool of blood grow from his chest, darkening his top. "Oh god...Robin..." his voice cracked, seeing his friend's face pale. The slayer turned and ran, unable to cope with the scene.

"Couldn't let...him...shot...you," Robin croaked, causing Vlad to give a bitter, wet, laugh.

"He didn't have UV bullets, it wouldn't have hurt me," he told Robin, trying harder to hold on to his friend's drooping body. "You utter idiot," he said, with another bitter laugh. Robin smiled weakly.

"That's me, always jumping into things without thinking," he said weakly. Vlad noticed with horror that the pool of blood was growing. The bullets had punctured something, possibly a lung. Robin wouldn't survive, not unless... Vlad shook his head, steeling himself. He had made a promise he would only do this if the situation called for it, and it did call for it.

He grabbed Robin's wrist, his fangs sinking in easily, with no sound from Robin. He drank, listening and feeling for the heart slowing down, slashing open his own wrist when it did. "Drink," he commanded Robin, holding his wrist to the other's mouth. Robin made no movement, and Vlad growled slightly. He forced Robin's mouth open…

**XXX**

The Count was strongly aware of the smell of fresh blood in his castle, and he immediately set of in search, his stomach growling slightly with hunger. His search brought him in front of Vlad's room, and he frowned. Vlad had only recently returned from his travels round the world, and had taken to drinking bottled blood from the butchers rather than feeding on breathers. The Count didn't quite understand it, but he supposed Vlad knew what was best for him.

He paused at the front of the door, moving back when Vlad came out, his hands covered in blood. "Vladimir?" he asked, frowning down at his eldest son who seemed to have suffered a great shock. "Vladdy, what is it?" he asked again, speaking to his son not as his leader, but as simply his young son again.

"There was no other way," Vlad said, sounding desperate for someone to listen to him, to believe him. "I had to do it, I couldn't let him…" he trailed off, staring at the ground. Frowning slightly, the Count pushed open the door, to find Robin laying on the floor, the smell of blood hanging all around him. "He took a bullet for me," Vlad said softly. "Not even my own council would do that. I couldn't let him die."

The Count nodded slightly, looking over at the prone version of Robin. Someone who, though he would never admit it, he had come to think of as a member of his family, even if an extremely annoying one. Vlad continued to look pale, paler than was possible for any vampire. He looked down at his hands, shaking slightly.

"I need to wash up."

**XXX**

When Robin finally awoke, he found himself to be unnaturally cold. He also found it odd that he no longer required air, and there was a distinct hunger in his stomach. His eyes opened slowly, immediately adjusting to the dark of the night and he sat up, very aware that he was in his friend's bedroom. He looked over to see Vlad standing at the window, a dark look upon his face.

"Vlad?" he asked, confused as to why his friend would be looking so serious, as if someone had just… oh. "…I died didn't I?"

"Yeah," was the short answer. "I… I had to do it Robin. Please, whatever you think of me now, remember that I had to do it," Vlad begged his friend. Robin frowned, before catching sight of the mirror out of the corner of his eye. He was sat directly in front of it, yet there was no reflection.

"Am.. Am I a vampire now?" Robin asked, unable to tear his face away from the mirror. Vlad nodded

"Yes," he answered softly. Robin turned to his friend, looking serious for a moment before breaking into a huge, and fangy, grin.

"Awesome."


End file.
